1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is gas or vapor deposition of article-forming material onto a mold surface and articles so produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the past to produce hard, high modulus of elasticity, amorphous or extremely fine grained materials for such uses as reinforcements for composites, and other high strength applications. The problem in this area has been formation of such amorphous mateial in bulk form without crystallization. To insure the desired amorphous form of the boron-carbon alloy, the prior art has been limited to production of the alloy in relatively thin layes, e.g., less than 10 mils thick. Furthermore, permanently attached substrates have been used to provide the requisite strength for such thin samples. Note, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,191. However, it would be much preferred to be able to produce boroncarbon alloys in bulk form without the resulting crystallization of such bulk production attempts in the past.